Alien Temperor
Alien Temperor appeared in 1973 TV series called Ultraman Taro. Alien Temperor (テンペラー星人 Tenperā Seijin) are aliens featured in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He first appears in the two-part episodes 33 and 34. The aliens of Planet Temperor, like other alien evildoers bent on control of galactic civilization, were sworn enemies of the people of the Land of Light. One individual alien of the people of Temperor, and his subordinate, sought to destroy to Land of Light out of their pure hatred of their people, seeing them as the greatest obstacle to their galactic conquest. But his scientific adviser (a cymbal-banging monkey) advised of the Ultra Brothers' inevitable interference. To ensure their victory of destroying the people from the Land of Light, the two beings of Temperor set out to attack Earth and destroy the Ultra Brothers by attacking their newest member; Ultraman Taro. Immediately after arriving on Earth, the Alien Temperor sent out his subordinate into the middle of Tokyo city, who then grew to a giant size and soon lured out Ultraman Taro. The Alien Temperor began to destroy Tokyo, calling the attention of the ZAT forces. However, their weapons were powerless before the man from Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro Higashi summoned Taro into the battle, however he wasn't confident he could defeat the alien, as he knew of their terrible weapons. Instead, the Ultra Crusader tried to lure Alien Temperor out of the populated area, and then made a retreat. Meanwhile, ZAT continued to attack the invader, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shot down one of their fighters. Suddenly, Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts for himself and the veteran Ultra Brothers, to keep themselves hidden from the Alien Temperor. Taro then returned to battle against Alien Temperor, with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Alien Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro, choked him with his toxic gas, burned him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very injured, and had no power to beat Alien Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. With no other choice, however, Taro returned to battle once again, only to be whipped and beaten all over again. With Taro beaten for the third time, the five Ultras finally appeared to face the alien invaders. Before the two alien forces could realy begin their fight, Taro once again returned to face Alien Temperor, but this time Taro had a new strategy. Taro became human-sized and flew inside Alien Temperor subordinate's mouth, and then destroyed him from the inside by growing to his giant size. After the defeat of the subordinate, Leader Alien Temperor used their people's advanced technology to revive him, and ordered him to continue on his mission to destroy the Ultra Brothers. As the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who flew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaro told the Ultra Brothers that Temperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked Tokyo, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotaro distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotaro continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. Thinking of a new tactic, he turned into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he had caught Taro. However, Kotaro escaped, landing on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the Tokyo. Soon, the Ultra Brothers were forced to give their life force to the five members of ZAT and Professor Ohtani. Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying Tokyo, leaving it in ruins. He was soon going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and confronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to cut off the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray to destroy the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams on the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Powers and Abilities * Omni Pincers: Temperor can produce different attacks from his pincers such as flames, orange energy blasts that can knock the likes of Ultraman Taro down, and an orange energy ray designed for torture. ** Flame Radiation (火炎放射 Kaen Hōsha): Alien Temperor can release deadly streams of explosive flames from inside both of his claws. Can cause large explosions. ** Beam Rod (ビームロッド Bīmu Roddo): Also called as Whiplash Ray (ムチ状光線 Muchi-jō Kōsen) Temperor's favorite weapon, a whip capable of delivering large amounts of electricity that can cripple Ultras with little trouble. ** Ultra Brother Finisher Ray (ウルトラ兄弟必殺光線 Urutora Kyōdai Hissatsu Kōsen): Temperor can fire a beam that is capable of killing Ultra Warriors, more specifically the Ultra Brothers. If the Ultra Warriors in question is in their human host/form, it functions by delivering them severe pain and blinding flashes. This attack in fact is not essential to their race's anatomy, as Temperor mentioned that it was made via advance technology of their planet. Considering what Temperor said earlier, it is likely that either he gained the ability through bionic modification or using cybernetic implantation. * Explosion Flashes: Temperor can create flashes that could somehow create explosions. * Naughty Suzy (わんぱくスージー Wanpaku Sūjī): The Alien Temperor boss' personal communication instrument, in the form of a cymbal-banging monkey. It seems to have it own sentience, and advises him on every action he makes. * Poison Gas: Temperor can spew toxic white gas from his face tubes that can stun Ultras. It also works for humans in his spider form. * Special Spectral Ray (特殊スペクトル光線 Tokushu Supekutoru Kōsen): Temperor possesses special vision that allows him to see Ultras in human form. According to Temperor, shadow properties of solid objects are differ from Earth and Land of Light (Earth objects emit black shadow while Land of Light objects emit colorful shadows). As the Ultra Warriors (both Ultramen and human host/disguise) were in fact Land of Light residents, their shadow properties on Earth is the same as in the Land of Light, allowing Temperor to view through this deception. * Size Change: Temperor can alter his size from human size to kaiju size at will. * Flight: Temperor can fly at high speeds. * Space Ship: The Alien Temeror's main form of transportation. The Boss Temperor pilots it. It has the power to revive people of Temperor. * Temperor Spider: Temperor can turn into a spider for infiltration purposes. ** Possession: Once launched to a human being, Temperor can possess them. * Thick Hide: Temperor could survive Ultraseven's Emerium Beam while also getting hit by Jack's Cinerama Shot. * Binder Cape: Temperor can throw his "cape" to capture any targets. This is used to capture Kotaro, Taro's human host. Magazine materials mentioned that the cape is also durable enough to be used as a shield. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Eiji Maruyama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Ultraman Universe